Wolf's Specialty
by Pink Fox Productions
Summary: A curious, half brain-washed cartoon wolf finds himself in a pickle when he escapes from the clone-filled room he calls hell. But with the help of a perfect, bad ass angel and a simple mechanical arm, he learns to handle the hellish freedom he escaped to. (Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.) (Also available on Quotev and Wattpad) (Updates randomly every week)
1. Part 1

**This chapter may contain some spoilers about Chapter 3 and Chapter 1, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

The Boris clones.

There were many, many clones of Boris the friendly wolf. Enough to almost fill the whole animation production area of the studio.

They were organized in different rooms though from the most perfect to the most common victims of being tainted by the Ink Demon. It was easier for HER to become more beautifully organized. And physically too.

These Boris' were standing around, eating soup, and playing cards with each other. You know, Boris-y things. All of the Boris clones were doing these activities, but that is if you don't count the Boris clone huddled up in the back of the room.

He had his hands over his ears, shaking in fear brutally with closed eyes. He just wanted to stop hearing all of these voices in his head. Speaking gibberish by talking over each other in madness. The fear and sadness from the voices caused the Boris' heart to ache with pain. He wanted to claw his chest open, hoping that maybe it would stop the pain. Probably not the voices though. He hated them, but he was forced to listen to their desperate pleading. The joys of being one with the ink…

"I am not a clone..."

The intense pressure from speaking those words caused the Boris' throat to feel like sandpaper. Sure, the Boris didn't know what sandpaper felt like, but it hurt like hell.

Why did his throat hurt after he had said those few words, you may ask. Well, it was all the work of the angel. She'd toy with their minds, causing some of them to become her slaves. She'd mess with their ink minds so much that the Boris clones had lost the memory of how to speak and what it felt like. If one didn't forget within her own scheduled time period, she'd cut him open and gut him, throwing his remains into the never-ending pools of ink.

To make the clones forget was the only way for her to make sure that they couldn't yell for help.

Nobody would come save them if they couldn't…

This Boris, the one still in the corner, was lucky. The angel was about half way through her work with his mind, until she got instantly interrupted by the Ink Demon. She gasped, dropped her tools, and ran. It wasn't long til the Ink Demon showed himself to the Boris. It was an introduction without words, but everything was understood. Then, the Ink Demon inched closer, causing the Boris clone to flinch and shake with fear. He then closed his pie-cut eyes, preparing himself to be dragged into the Ink Demon's inky lair. But when he opened his eyes again, his feet were solid on the ground and his arms were pinned to his side with his fists clenched tightly.

The Boris gripped his ears tightly in his gloved hands. The voices were long past the soft whimpering and crying. They were now screaming like the Ink Demon himself was after them, attacking them. It was causing this Boris to want to scream, to block them out with his own voice.

…

He said something, screamed something in that moment. He didn't know what it was that he had said since the voices were way too loud. But he knew that all of the other Boris clones were staring at him with cold, dead-looking eyes.

The Boris clone quickly got himself off the floor and onto his feet. He was prepared to run across the room. He was ready to open the door and see the Ink Demon or angel standing there.

He was ready to go to where the voices wanted to go to. He wanted to go home…

He positioned his feet and ran towards the other wall. He watched all of the other Boris clones continue to stare that the wall that he once was at. It was unnerving... Their gaze didn't change. The Boris shook his head and mentally reminded himself about what he was doing.

He slammed his hands on the door that led out of the room. He was out of breath. He was going to rest before he did anything else that was stupid.

He then grabbed the door knob with his left hand, turned it, the walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The first thing that the Boris clone saw was ink. Dark, black ink that came in all different shapes and sizes. And it was everywhere!

The Boris clone didn't mind when his legs got dirty from the ink though. In the room, at least two or three Boris clones tripped over him, spilling bacon soup all over him. Then, the angel had to clean him up. She would be furious that it took over half of the things she was planning for that day, but she wouldn't stop til he was clean. Perfectly clean and spotless; that's what she'd mutter over and over and over again while he was being cleaned.

But despite all of the silence and ink, the Boris quite liked this place much more than that crowded room. There were more places to check out here, and the Boris could finally be adventurous!

Then he saw a weird looking box, so he ran towards it. It had many strange shapes all over it a had many little, black, shiny circle things placed around it. The Boris clone also noticed that there were some of those black things on the floor too, underneath the table and half drowned in ink.

He concluded that whoever was here last as in a hurry and made a huge mess of things.

He turned his attention back to the weird looking box. Taking a glance at it in all of the possible directions, the Boris noticed that it wasn't really a box. It was a long rectangle with one side standing up horizontal compared to the other side. There was a smaller box on the more rectangle side too, and it looked like a dark tunnel that led into the whole object.

The Boris put his hands on the table that the strange object was on, but, he felt something underneath his left hand that felt different in comparison to what the table felt like under his right hand. He lifted his hand and saw a piece of paper with words on it. The Boris clone was curious and read it.

* * *

'Don't touch out of work hours!

Your projectionist,

Norman Polk'

* * *

Confused as the Boris was, he took his other hand off of the table out of caution. Was something wrong the this 'projector'? And when was work hours? Was it, at this moment, still work hours, or after work hours? And if it was work hours, where were the workers?

Well, this Boris clone, as aware of the words on the paper as can be, couldn't help but be curious about this projector. What did it do? How did it work? A projector projects things, right? How does it project things? What does it project.

Then a dangerous thought came into the Boris clone's head. If he found a way to look inside of it, would that answer all of his questions? Only one way to find out...

Cautiously, he lightly tapped it with his left hand pointer finger. He then took a few steps backwards and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he slowly reopened his eyes. Nothing happe-

Something instantly grabbed the Boris' left arm and harshly tugged at it before successfully tearing a majority off, leaving a small portion of his upper arm to his shoulder. The Boris clone tried to call for help, but the pain was so unbearable that nothing came out. His attacker then forcefully pushed him to the floor, causing the back of his head to hit something hard.

The Boris clone's vision slowly faded to black…


	2. Part 2

**This chapter may contain some spoilers about Chapter 4 and Chapter 3, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

There was... An angel... Now standing... In front... of him?

The Boris clone quickly sat up, only to be greeted with his own hand clutching his head out of pain. He'd heard of headaches from when the angel aimlessly babbled off, but he didn't expect a headache to be this painful!

Then remembering the angel, he slowly turned his head upwards. Instantly he backed himself against the closest wall and huddled up in fear, shaking fiercely.

The more perfect angel sighed. "There's no reason why you should be scared of me at this exact moment," she said softly. Her voice was heavenly and clearly missing the extra demonic echo in the background. It was like pouring honey, but at the most perfect pace and at the most perfect time.

"Why... Why shouldn't I be 'friad...?" the Boris asked while trying to ignore his headache.

The angel put her hands on her hips. "Because you should know that I'm not the angel you're thinking of."

The Boris knew that this angel was different from the other one. She was much more beautiful, but her clothing told a different story while her black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. She was also wearing boots, which seamed much more suited for running. The two, white horns peeking out from her hair were smaller to, in comparison to the other angel, but her halo was wrapped around her head, making it kind of look like a head band.

"Do ya... Have some sort o' name?" The Boris asked.

The angel look her hands off her hips and raised her head upwards to the ceiling. "Call me Allison," she replied.

"That long for anythin'?"

Allison shook her head. The Boris could now see the difference of her face compared to the other angel. It was perfect, nothing wrong about it.

The Boris cut himself from thinking about Allison and decided to take a glance around his surroundings. It looked like a small house, like someone was living here. There was a small bed area with many different shapes and sizes of different types of ripped cloth. In one of the corners, there were many different kinds of objects that ranged from wrenches to some sharp, long pieces of scrap wood. There were even Gent pipes. This Boris had a knack for Gent pipes...

The Boris looked back at Allison, who was now sitting on the floor across from him.

"What's this place?" the Boris asked.

Allison smiled kindly. "It's my safe house," she replied. "I instantly brought you here after I found you laying unconscious in a puddle of ink."

"What happened?"

'You were out cold like a light. You were injured, missing your arm," Allison explained. "I wouldn't let the Ink Demon take you in that condition, no matter if you were alive or dead."

The Boris reached for his left arm with his remaining hand. There was nothing there except for a small bit of the upper arm and the shoulder. Then he remembered the projector. He remembered his attacker tearing his arm off with intense force. Like it was nothing. Like he was nothing...

"Do you have anything I should call you by?" Allison asked, breaking the Boris clone out of his train of thoughts. "You don't want me to call you 'Boris' forever now, do you?"

"A... Name?" the Boris muttered. "I don't think I have one..."

Allison sat up and got to her feet. "I'm making some bacon soup. Do you want any?"

The words of food instantly perked the Boris up. "O' course!" he happily replied.

* * *

"Do ya know who... Uh... 'Norman Polk' is?"

Allison stopped stirring the soup with the spoon she held in her hand. After a few seconds, she then went back to stirring.

"If I remember correctly, the Projectio- er, Norman Polk was an employee that worked here."

The Boris gave her a glance of pure confusion. "Was?"

"Yeah," Allison said. "He once was a worker, the person who operated the projectors, but I've never seen he around."

"So," The Boris clone ran his finger along the rim of his bowl. "He don't work here no more?"

Allison shrugged and turned off the heat on the stove. "That's a possibility."

She walked towards the table that the Boris was sitting at and sat across from him. She poured some of the soup in the pot in his bowl and half of the rest in hers.

Upon finishing the meal, Allison calmly placed her spoon next her her empty bowl.

"I need to head out to collect some supplies," Allison said. "Can I trust you to hold the fort down?"

"Can I come?" the Boris clone asked excitedly.

Allison sighed with relief. She didn't really want the clone staying alone in her safe house with no experience on how to defend himself.

"Alright," she replied, getting up from her chair and pushing it towards the table. "But you're gonna need a weapon to defend yourself with."

The Boris nodded and followed her to the corner with those tools. He grabbed a Gent pipe without hesitating.

He was ready to explore the outside world once again.

* * *

 **This story is going to be updated at least once a week... Hopefully...**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	3. Part 3

**This chapter may contain some spoilers about Chapter 4 and Chapter 3, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **'** _These blasted elevators... sometimes they open... sometimes they don't... sometimes they come... sometimes they keep on going to Hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs.'_

 _Click!_

 _..._

"Golly, this 'Thomas Conner' guy sure ain't a jolly fellow!"

"He's just frustrated about the elevators and the pipes leaking and such. He was the repair man, you know."

Allison and the Boris were down by Level Nine. They had taken the elevator downwards so that Allison could gather what she needed.

"What are ya grabbin', Al?" the Boris asked, noticing the angel leaning down next to a stray puddle of ink.

Allison didn't seam to hear him though, and if she did, she sure didn't reply. She swiped at the puddle, successfully grabbing something in her hand. But whatever she grabbed slipped out of her grasp. She shook her hand, then looked back at the Boris.

Meanwhile, the Boris was interested in some inky cogs...

"I'm done for this floor," Allison said. "We need to go down farther."

The clone's ears drooped. "We're not done yet?"

Allison cupped her hands around his cheeks. "No, but when we get back to the safe house, I'll make you a bowl of bacon soup, 'kay?"

The Boris nodded. "'Kay Al."

Allison gave him a small, pleased smile and a few pats on the top of his head.

The two then headed towards the elevator once more. Once both of them were inside, Allison put a finger in front of her mouth, signaling the Boris to be quiet, then closed the gates behind them. She turned to the control panel and pressed one of the buttons. The elevator stuttered for a bit before it finally lowered downwards.

A few minutes later, it came to a complete stop. Allison opened the gates and the two walked out.

They proceeded down a long hallway dripping ink. Allison had an easy time not stepping on the ink puddles since she had more experience when it came to the ink problems. The Boris, however, was having a bit more trouble. Being tall had its many advantages, but not when it came to dodging ink leaks from the upper floors.

They eventually made it to a large, vault-looking door with a large handle. Allison signaled the Boris clone to step back a bit. She grabbed the sides of the handle and forcefully turned it to the left.

The Boris looked at his remaining hand. He wondered what his attacker did with the other one...

After hearing the loud noise the door make once it opened, the Boris looked at Allison. He then slowly glanced his gaze at what was being featured in the room...

 _He will set us free_ written with ink on a large banner-like sign with a cartoon devil statue and around six or seven ink, bony figures gesturing to said sign and statue.

The Boris was confused. This was, by far, the strangest thing he had seen since he escaped that room of clones.

Allison walked towards the walls. The Boris followed. "Don't look at them," Allison whispered to him. "'Kay?"

The Boris nodded and turned his gaze towards the wall. Huh, these walls were nice and clean. Not a speckle of ink to be seen. Nice wallpaper too.

Then the clone heard the screams and desperate cries ring in his head. The voices were back, not as loud this time, but still overlapping each other.

* * *

 _'The only thing that works around here is my ulcer. Half these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin'. I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'.'_

 _Click!_

 _..._

The Boris glanced at the half finished Bendy animatronic laying on the table to the far off corner. He now understood what Lacie Benton meant in her voice recording, about the robot looking kinda creepy. The Boris was now afraid to turn his back to the mechanical devil.

Then he looked at the robot's left arm. He then remembered that his left arm was still missing...

To think that it could replace his missing arm... No, it was a crazy idea. Touching that projector was a crazy idea, and look where it got him! Actually, scratch that. The Boris probably would've been dead if he didn't touch that projector anyways. He'd be dead if Allison never found him after he got knocked out too! It was basically a path full of deaths. Both routes not having any happy endings, just ones that consists of a never-ending cycle of death.

But him arm...

Now, to the Boris, the animatronic instantly looked quiet harmless. It was only half finished, so it probably wouldn't work or function, right?

The Boris switched his gaze towards the doorway and to the animatronic. Back and forth, back and forth. Allison was just outside the doorway, so if anything tried to attack him, the Boris would probably yell for help and she could come to the rescue.

Or he could fight whatever was going to attack him himself.

Nope, bad idea. Still, he was going for the arm anyways.

Setting his wrench down in onto the table the tape recording was, he reached for the left arm of the mechanical Bendy and slightly touched it with his pointer finger. He then scrunched up his face, ready for something to happen...

Nothing. Nothing happened.

So far, so good.

The Boris then grabbed the upper part of the animatronic's arm and pulled on it hard. In an instantly, it cleanly came off with the only sound being the rusty joints grinding together.

He then slipped it onto the remains of his left arm. It felt weird for a few moments before the ink from his arm slowly seeped into the robot's arm, attaching it to himself.

He moved the mechanical fingers. They worked as if it was still his own arm. Sure, it was strange at first, but the clone was positive that he would get used to it.

Something was off with it though, with the joints in the fingers.

He searched for a screwdriver, successfully found one, and started fiddling with the screws.

Eventually, the loud sound of soup cans crashing into the floor caused the Boris to jump and turn his attention to the doorway. Was it his new attacker...?

"A 'lil help, please?"

The Boris stumbled around towards Allison. She was desperately trying to hold a large amount of Bacon Soup cans in her arms, but a great number of then were falling down onto the ground. The Boris kneeled down down to the floor and started gathering the cans, picking them up with his new hand and hold them to his chest with the real one.

"Did you get that from the robot?" Allison asked, gazing at the Boris's replacement arm.

The Boris dropped a can and scrambled to pick it up. "Y-yeah. Ain't that okay?"

Allison nodded and smiled with appeasement. "I'm glad that you're learning how to salvage."

The Boris didn't understand what that meant, but he returned her with a smile of his own.

"Can I ask ya of a favor?" the Boris asked after they finished picking up all of the soup cans.

Allison nodded. "Ask away," she said.

The clone took a deep breath in, then he let it out. "Will... Will ya call me 'Tom'?" he asked.

Allison let a shocked expression take over her perfect face. "'Tom'?"

The Boris started shivering. "T-that ain't a good name? I-I'll pick somethin' els-"

"I like it."

The Boris clone looked at her with a face of pure confusion. "W-what...?"

"You heard me," Allison said. "I like it. 'Tom'... I think it suits you."

The Boris, now officially known as Tom, couldn't help but smile with happiness. "Thanks Al."

Allison gave him a genuine smile. "No problem Tom. Now, let's get back to the safe house."

Tom nodded, and the two of 'em walked back to the elevator with many cans of Bacon Soup in their arms.

* * *

 **And no, I do not ship Tom and Allison together. Please, any of you that are reading this and like that ship, don't spam the comment section with Tom x Allison. I don't like it, and it is purely non-canon to Wolf's Specialty...**

 **And Part 3 is done! I finally updated this on time... Or at least not late like Part 2... T^T**

 **I'm also glad that I can now start referring the Boris clone as Tom. He is now officially name! HAHAHAAHAA!**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	4. Part 4

**This chapter may contain some spoilers about Chapter 4 and Chapter 3, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

Allison closed the elevator gates via button, close said gates. She gazed up at Tom, who was by the control panel, and nodded, singling that he would press the button to start up the elevator himself. Tom turned to the panel and pressed one of the buttons that allowed them to move. Strangely enough, the elevator, unlike last time, didn't seam to stutter up before it continued to instantly move.

Both seamed to think that it was oddly strange, but they keep their mouths shut.

But just barely after they passed the stop for Level Nine, the elevator came to an instant stop. Despite it all, the two kept quiet.

 _"I left my lovely subjects unchecked for just one moment, and looked at what happened to one of them."_ A voice from the intercom said. " _One of the most perfect of the bunch has been delimbed..."_

 _"How disgusting."_

Tom cringed at the voice. The way it changed between heavenly like Allison's and demonically sent chills down the clone's spine. He gripped tighter on his pipe and covered his mouth with his real hand. Now he knew why Allison had told him to be silent...

Near Level Nine... She seamed to hear everything.

 _"And now, after a few nerve racking days, I finally found it. Still, for running away, I should punish you, but seeing how you lost an arm and replaced it with the arm of that horrid demon machine, I'd say that you've already got your punishment..."_

The elevator jolted suddenly before it started to slowly move upwards. They were heading to Level Nine.

They were heading to another of the evil ink entities. To the angel's rift...

They were heading to _HER_.

 _"Who's that_ pretty _little thing with you?"_ the voice asked, spatting out _pretty_ in a very bitter way. " _It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that she looks very lovely. She might even make a fine addition to the family, if I do say so myself..."_

Tom turned to look at Allison. Upon the voice mentioning her, Allison seamed calm and looked very determined. She looked very unfazed at the voice bitterly spitting out _pretty_ , which Tom thought was real brave.

Slightly jumping when the angel put her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her. She was holding a belt, gesturing it towards him. Tom took his hand off of his mouth and grabbed the belt. Allison made motions on how to put it on, keeping herself quiet in the process. Tom nodded, clearly understanding every bit Allison was telling in him. He mimicked her movements while she helped him put the belt on.

He gave her his screwdriver. Allison put it in her satchel. He proceeded to hand her his pipe.

The elevator then came to a complete stop. The gates flew wide open...

And there she was...

Alice Angel.

* * *

Alice smiled and took a few steps back to admire her work. "Does it feel too loose? Too tight? I want it exactly in between. It'd be a shame if you dissolved into ink and if you escaped, wouldn't it?"

Tom let out a small growl. He wasn't afraid of her. Nope, not anymore. Getting his arm torn off was much more frightening than what Alice could do to him.

Alice put her hands on her hips, still grinning. Then, her smile started to falter once she heard the loud banging in the ink pipes above her.

"Now you two stay put," Alice said exiting that room. "We don't want the Ink Demon chasing after both of you as well."

Then she left...

Tom looked at Allison, who also returned the gaze.

"We got captured," Tom said.

"I know."

"She tied our arms together with ropes," Tom said.

"I know."

"How do ya think we can escape...?" Tom asked, maybe a little bit too hopefully.

Allison took a few moments to think. "She tied our hands together with ropes, right?"

Tom nodded.

"And you have your screwdriver, right?"

"Yup," Tom replied. "Was the somethin' I give to ya."

Allison moved a bit closer to Tom. "Okay. I want you to hear my plan."

Tom nodded.

"I need you to slip the screwdriver out of my bag with your mechanical hand. Keep it in that hand for when Alice comes in to check on us. Then, once she's gone, I want you to try to cut my rope for me. Try not to accidentally cut yours in the process, okay?" Allison explained. "I have a feeling that it'll come in handy..."

"An' what if it's not sharp enough?" Tom asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Then we're going to die a not-so-happy ending," Allison replied flatly.

Tom couldn't help but stiffen when he heard the sudden change in the angel's tone. It gave him a little bit of the chills, especially down his spine.

"Are you ready to put the plan into action?" she asked, much more cheerfully this time.

Tom simply nodded.

After the clone got the screwdriver out of Allison's bag with many struggles, he held it into his mechanical hand. Alice eventually came back into the room, said a few words about the Ink Demon and what she was going to do with the two before going back to her main station.

Tom glanced at Allison, who gave him a slight nod of approval.


	5. Part 5

**This chapter may contain some** _ **MAJOR**_ **spoilers about Chapter 4, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

Henry slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wooden floor with his arms. His head was pounding and his limbs hurt, causing him to slightly hiss in pain when he stood up on his feet.

Henry rubbed his aching forehead with one of his hands.

What had happened to cause him to be sleeping on the floor again?

He looked at the floorboards underneath his feet. No demonic circle, so his knockout wasn't caused by a satanic ritual symbol. That was good, since the last time he woke up from laying on one of those things he had a constant ringing noise in his ears. It was like multiple high pitched voices screaming bloody hell all at once.

Once his headache and vision both began to settle, Henry decided to take a glance at his surroundings.

It was a decent size room, not too big and not too small. There was a hallway that stretched beyond a doorway that was across from Henry. Turning to look at the walls, he noticed some posters of the earlier cartoons he had worked on long ago. Plastered all over the walls were many sloppy splashes ink and ruined paper. There were a couple of boxes full of nick-knacks, however, Henry couldn't see anything that would fulfill the use of a weapon. Turning around, he saw the elevator in all of its broken glory. The gates were bent and the pillars were under a large mess of dabree from breaking through the wooden ceiling. The condition of the inside of the elevator looked no better when compared to the outside. Several pieces of wood had fallen inside, most broken and smashed beyond repair. Henry could see a few small sparks of electricity from the exposed wires dangerously flickering around in the inside.

Henry came to the grave conclusion that the elevator had no way of being in use anymore. His gaze then flickered to a wooden door that wasn't too far away from the elevator. It was blocked off with many planks of wood, and Henry didn't have an ax. There was no way of entering there anytime soon.

He turned back around to face the hallway. Henry sighed. The only way to continue was to keep going through the studio.

He walked down the hallway and noticed a large, metal door.

"Definitely something missing here," Henry softly muttered.

Henry backed away from the large metal door, then turned around. He had to go look for the missing turnwheel, and in his memory, he remembered seeing a fork in the hallway.

He turned right to a dead end with two doors facing each other on opposite walls. He went to try the right door. Locked, but the former animator wasn't surprised. More than have the doors in the entire studio so far were either locked from the other side or boarded off with wooden planks.

Henry then turned back around and walked towards the other door. He wondered what was behind mystery door number two...

Grant Cohen's office.

It was a smaller room, good for when one is craving for some peace and privacy. A nice place for thinking heavy thoughts.

The farther Henry went into the room, the more he knew that the office was far from being spared from the ink floods. Henry let his gaze wander upon a tape recording that was sitting on Grant's desk. He walked over to it and pressed play.

There was the sound of someone screaming with panic, a glass shattering, and someone drowning...

Henry took a couple steps backwards. Someone had drowned in the ink, possibly dragged said prior to the fearful scream. They seamed like they were trying to fight against whatever was dragging them.

It had to be Grant. He was most likely the victim, seeing that the audio cassette was in his office. But looking up at the walls, near the desk, Henry could see words and numbers scribbled with ink.

Yup. Grant was dead. No doubt about it. As unfortunate as it was at this point, Henry really couldn't do anything about it...

Then he remembered something. What was the reason, his motivation, to keep going down into the studio? It was something other then escaping and going home... But what?

 **. . .**

Boris! Henry had to go rescue Boris from Alice.

* * *

 **Henry! How dare you forget about Boris and your rescue mission!**

 **Henry: You were the one who decided that I had forgot about him, Pink Fox...**

 **. . . Good point!**

 **Now, the next chapter's gonna be much better than this one, and that's mostly because of how much fun I had with it...**

 **Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


	6. Part 6

**This chapter** _ **may**_ **contain some spoilers about Chapter 4 and Chapter 3, but it is purely non-cannon, so please proceed at your own risk!**

 **Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly.**

* * *

 **Bold** is Ink Demon Bendy

* * *

The Ink Demon crushed the ink heart in his hand in frustration. He didn't expect the perfect angel and the Boris clone to escape, especially under Alice's watch.

Well, he could give Alice credit for trying to handle two things at once.

He grabbed another ink heart and studied it closely. It was still wet with ink, but other than that, he could feel the heart beating against his fingers. It has a nice tempo...

Perfect!

He sat himself on the floor, causing his inky webs to slowly disappear from the walls and reappear on the floor. He sat there for a few moments before a small patch of ink bubbled up in front of him. It was a Searcher, a bit smaller than some of the other ones.

The Ink Demon, also known as Bendy, held the heart in the palm of his hand and motioned for the Searcher to take it. The Searcher slowly moved towards the Ink Demon and quickly snatched the heart from his hand.

The Searcher then let out a confused sound once the heart was dissolved in its ink. It froze suddenly, bubbling up a bit. Out came a pain-filled screech as the creature melted to the ground.

Bendy's sinister grin grew wider. It was natural for a Searcher to scream like that when given a functioning heart. But once the process of a more physical ink creature was finished, it didn't even seam to remember what it felt like or that it was given a heart in the first place.

Bendy tilted his head to the side once he heard the door to the room open. In the doorway was a Piper and Fisher clone. They were peeking in the room cautiously, but they had the looks of curiosity and wonder on their deformed faces. From the way they were standing, the clones seamed a little hesitant to walk into the room. They looked at each other, then back at Bendy, unsure if they should watch the Ink Demon work or run away in fear of death.

Bendy turned back to where the Searcher once was and beckoned them to come forth.

He heard their footsteps become louder as they approached. He then turned to look at the Piper. The Piper took a few steps back cautiously. Then Bendy harshly looked at the Fisher. The Fisher grabbed its swinging head in its gloved hands and stood there.

Bendy pulled his attention back to the Searcher's remains. Upon hearing the ink bubbling, he leaned forwards, putting his hands together like a cup. He moved his hands underneath the ink calmly, feeling the making of an artificial ink body.

Once the bubbling had stopped, Bendy waited for a few seconds before lunging for what was inside the puddle. He searched and he searched until he eventually got grasp of a head. He let go, then stood up on his feet, causing the Piper to grab the Fisher, pulling it away from Bendy. Bendy kneeled back down to the puddle, shoving his hands down into it once more. He grabbed the head and swiftly pulled himself upwards. Ink splashed in all directions.

Dangling from the Ink Demon's hand was a body covered with sickly, black ink. The ink ran slowly off the body, showing another deformed ink creature. The creature was mostly black except for its face. It has four arms, the two on the left side seamed to be compressed together near the elbows, then continuing as an extender bar. Its face is noticeably more deformed compared to the rest of its body. Its mouth was sewn shut, but on top of its head was a mouth with denture-like teeth. Its right eye was a perfect pie-cut cartoon eye while its left eye looked more human-like.

Something instantly hit Bendy on the side of the head, almost causing him to drop the new creature hanging from his grasp. Bendy moved his head towards the Piper and Fisher hastily. The Fisher was pointing at the Piper, signalling that _it_ was the one who hit the Ink Demon. The Piper noticed the finger-pointing and whacked the Fisher across the side with its pipe wrench. The Fisher stood there blankly, then twisted its body, causing its hanging head to forcefully hit the Piper. The Piper's reaction was only more whacks and the Fisher returned it with more head-hitting and some punches with its fists.

 **"** _ **ENOUGH**_ **!"** The clones instantly stopped and turned to look at the annoyed Ink Demon. **"Now, if you two can stop behavin' like** _ **children**_ **, I'd gladly allow you 'ta watch me again... But if ya** _ **can't**_ **..."**

Bendy turned his attention to the creature still dangling from his hand. Its hands that weren't compressed were each pointing at the Piper and Fisher, while its other one was extended towards them for a warning. The creature was much more identifiable now... It was a Striker clone.

 **"Thank you,"** Bendy calmly said to the Striker. The demon then looked back at the other two. **"Ya see!? Only if you two were like our good pal here,"** He gestured to the Striker, **" You'd be scaled less an' less."**

He set the Striker down on the ground and watched it walk to its pals. The three returned hugs, broke apart from the huddle, and crowded together once again. The Striker then slapped the Piper with one of its hands and striked the Fisher in the chest with its extender bar.

Bendy sat back on the ground and looked back at the ink stain on the floor. That was most likely going to be a permanent stain, just like all of the stains on the walls and floors. They made great spots for the Ink Demon to use for teleportation when he didn't have the patience or time to run.

He looked back at the creatures. What was he doing again? Oh, that's right...

 **"Fisher! Piper! Striker!"** Bendy called, getting up from the floor. The clones came at command. Bendy started heading out of the room, a target in mind, and three cartoon clones closely following from behind...

* * *

 **I felt like I had too much fun writing this chapter in my book! XD**

 **But... Ya know... It gets me thinking of why Bendy needed to revive(?) one of the clones... Huh... I wonder what he's plannin'...**

 **...Anyways, this is the Fox saying, "See you guys soon!".**


End file.
